


Closer

by inojinbae



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:55:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26687785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inojinbae/pseuds/inojinbae
Summary: "I don't get it... I thought we are close," he mumbled, staring into messed sheets."We are!" He turned to him and placed hand on blonde's cheek."Then I want to be even closer to you."
Relationships: Araya (Naruto)/Yamanaka Inojin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Closer

Araya was lying on the top of Inojin, panting heavily. The blonde boy was holding the sheets, squeezing it tight, trying to calm himself down. His face was red and his messy bangs were sticked to his forehead. He digged his nails in brunet's back, moaning softly before they finished. Araya withdrawn but he was still leaning over him. Even though they've seen each other naked so many times and it wasn't their first time, Inojin felt ashamed. He lost his confidence he had ealier and looked away, burying his face in other's neck. He wanted to cover his naked body with a sheet, but Araya didn't let nim. Instead of that he chuckled and stroked his head. 

"Why don't you kiss me?" the smaller boy asked, looking at him. Thanks to the small holes in his mask, he at least could see his eyes. It was enough to assume that his request surprised him. 

"W-what?" 

He sat next to him and seemed to be confused. Inojin didn't give up. He did the same, bringing his face closer. 

"I want to see your face. I want you to kiss me," he said, looking at him serious. "Do you love me?" he asked. 

"Are you trying to be sentimental?" He sounded slightly amused by his sudden behaviour. 

"Do you love me?" he asked again with a higher tone of the voice, frowning. 

"Of course, I do," Araya replied, smiling softly, but Inojin couldn't see that, since he was still wearing that mask. 

"Then why won't you do it? Once you told me that I'm the most important person in your life, but you are still hiding it from me... Your face." 

In fact, his appearance didn't really matter. Of course, he was curious, how he's partner looks like, but it wasn't that important. He fell in love with his personality. Sounds ridiciulously? Maybe it does, but Araya is a really nice and warm person. He cares about Inojin more than everyone else. After his parents' death he was the one who was by his side, cheering him up. Araya is also the first person to defend him from the opponents.  
Since they both are the artists, he taught him how to sculp, just like Inojin taught him how to draw propely, so that they could spend more time on creating an art. It was really important in their relationship. It brought them closer to each other and connected their hearts. It was almost four years ago. That brings a lot of memories. Who could expect that rivalry and hate can turn into a pure love? Their friends were surprised when they got to know that they are a couple. Can you blame them? Inojin literally hated that guy because of the way he speaks, his insecure behaviour, his cheating in the exam, everything, but that mask was what he hated the most about him. And he still does.  
He didn't expect that he could feel something towards someone, who is hiding his face all the time. Well, life is full of surprises.  
Inojin could remember how shyly Araya confessed his love, giving him a small funeral wreath, with a smile upon his face. He knew that Inojin loved flowers, so he bought him some, yet he is absolutely clueless when it comes to their meaning. Inojin laughed at him but accepted his feelings and that gift. He found it kinda cute. They were just fifteen, when it all has begun. They couldn't spend so much time together because they lived in two another villages but since they became jonins they could visit each other more often. When it comes to saying goodbye, Araya is always the one who starts crying. He just loves Inojin really much. It was the first person who accepted him completly, made him feel loving and valuable. He may be rude sometimes, especially when he gets upset about his mask, but it doesn't matter. Araya got used to it. 

"Please, don't start again," he said softly and got up to dress himself up, but Inojin stopped him and forced to look in his eyes. Araya loved their colour. 

"I don't get it... I thought we are close," he mumbled, staring into messed sheets. 

"We are!" He turned to him and placed hand on blonde's cheek. 

"Then I want to be even closer to you."

They have been dating for two years and Inojin has never seen his lover's face. Pathetic. He thought he was going to takie it off, when they had their first time, but he didn't do that, which was strange for him. It was awkward. Inojin could remember, how he was moaning the other's name, biting his lip, panting, while Araya was holding himself back. He felt awfully embarrassed after that, but the masked boy was amazed by that view. Not much has changed. Inojin acts shamlessly in the bed, unlike Araya who always tries to be gently and calm, just like he was worried that he can hurt him. 

"Can we be closer than that?" He tilted his head 

Can they? 

"Forget it," Inojin hissed, knowing that Araya didn't understand. He sighed, and took his clothes, not even looking at him. He headed to the bathroom, leaving the other boy confused. 

"I'm going back to my village then."

The blonde boy bit his lip, holding back his tears. It felt lonely.  
What if Araya just plays with him? What if he only takes the advantage of his body?  
After a shower, he sat on the windowsill, looking through the glass. It was dark outside. It was 1st December, so he could see snow flakes on the other side. It was cold. 

"Will he be alright?" he asked himself, slightly worried. "Sunagakure is far away from here..." 

He got up and moved to the bed. He had to clean up before lying down. When he did that, he glanced at the framed photo of his team. He now has his own subordinates. They are really nice kids. Thirteen years old, cheerfull twins, Riku and Rina, and fiveteen years old, Hakuto. Inojin calls him Haku or Hakkun. It was really annoying for the younger at the beginning. In his eyes Inojin was weak and hopeless. Hakuto was upset that he was his team's leader. He admired Boruto and would love to work with him. He understimated Yamanaka but the blonde proved him he was wrong. Inojin wasn't as weak as people say. Not anymore. He learned more his Clan's techniques like Mind Destruction Jutsu, improved his medical ninjutsu skills, so he could take care of his loved ones. He became the best sensor in the Konoha, and stood in charge of Konoha Team Barrier. After some time, the boy changed his attitude and finally appreciated him. He even started calling him "Ino-chan" due to his height and long hair.  
Inojin cared about his team and treated them like little kids, even though Hakuto was taller than him. 

Suddenly he heard knocking, so he opened the door and smiled softly, seeing his subordinate. 

"It's late. What are you doing here?" blonde asked, inviting the boy inside. 

"Thanks," he replied. 

"So...?" He looked at him, resting his hand on hip. 

"I saw Araya-san..." he started and Inojin's face turned red. "What were you doing?" 

"Huh? W-we... We were talking about... About your training! You have to be well prepared for your exams!" 

He lied, but there was no reason, why he shouldn't believe him. They often visits Sunagakure and Araya often participates in their training sessions. He was almost like a second leader. He helps Inojin a lot. 

"Haha, you two behave like mum and dad," the boy smiled, making Inojin blush even more. "To be honest... About Exams... I don't think I'm ready. I mean... I'm scared," he cofessed, looking away. 

"What are you talking about?" He approached him. "You're ready. I'm sure you'll be alright... Just do your best, okay?" he used a soft tone of voice and smiled at him, brushing his cheek. 

He nodded and placed hand on Inojin's, looking deep in those eyes. There was a moment of silent. Only moon was watching him. The older boy didn't react, when he brought his face closer. He didn't protest, when the younger smashed their lips together. Even though he was inexperienced, it felt nice. Inojin needed that. He needed that type of closeness. He let himself drown in that feeling, closing eyes. When he realised what he was doing, he was trying to shove him back. 

"Hakkun..." he was trying to make him stop, but the boy didn't give up. "Hakuto," he called out by his full name. "Stop. " 

He pushed him away and walked to the door. 

"I think it's time for you to leave," he said, trying not to look at him. "It's already late." 

Normally he would punch him in the face and scold him off, but not today. 

Hakuto did as he was told and left Inojin alone. The blonde boy was confused and leaned against the doors. He didn't know, why did he do something like that. Did he just cheated on Araya with his subordinate? He is truly pathetic person. 

***

Inojin woke up ealier than usual. After his morning routine, he opened his flower shop and spent there a few hours. He didn't have so much to do because there wasn't many clients. He rested his elbow on a desk, supporting his chin with a hand and sighed sleepyly. Suddenly, he encountered Shikadai and Boruto, who went into the store.

"Yo!" Uzumaki greeted him, smiling cheerfully as usual. Inojin just mumbled something in a response. "What's wrong? Are you tired?" He tilted his head.

"Not really... Do you need something?"

"You. We're going to get some fast food and alcohol, dattebasa, " he informed. 

"I'm sorry, I'm not interested, " he said with an expressionless face.

He wasn't in a mood. Otherwise, he was the only one, who hasn't turn 18 yet, so he mustn't drink alcohol. Being the youngest sucks. ( - I know, in Japan you have to be at least 20 years old to drink legally, but in my country you have to be 18, soo don't mind)

"Please... We hardly ever see each other. You have so many things to do during the day and you forget about us, your friends," Boruto complained.

Inojin couldn't stand his yelling. He knew Boruto wouldn't give up so easily. But he was right. Since Inojin has been in charge of Konoha Team Barrier and Analysis Team of Konoha Intelligence Division they hardly ever hang out. He didn't have time for that. He had to take care of his team and shop. 

"Well, I'm occupied now, " he said. 

What a stupid lie. There was nobody but them. 

"Really?" Uzumaki raised his eyebrow, looking around.

"Just do it. You're overworking yourself. You need some rest" Shikadai stated, worrying about his friend. 

Inojin took a deep breath, "Fine," he gave up, narrowing his eyes. 

***

They were sitting in the restaurant along with Sarada, Chocho and Mitsuki. Everyone, except Inojin, were drunk. He didn't have fun. He wanted to go home. 

"Heeey, take a sip" Boruto offered, but Inojin stopped him with a hand gesture. 

"Stay away, drunkhead" he hissed, when he was trying to approach him, which made Shikadai laugh. "Shut up."

He regretted he agreed to hang out with them. 

"Hey, Inojin, " Chocho started, "... Is Araya handsome?" 

That question ashamed him. His cheeks were burning. 

"I-I'don't know, " he said after a while. "I didn't see his face."

"Huuh?! How can you fall in love if you don't know, how he looks like?" Boruto asked with a confusion. 

Exactly, how? 

"Normally. Appearance doesn't matter."

"But... How do you kiss? Or, ehm... Make love?" 

It was enough. Inojin stood up, glaring at them. His anger frozened all of them. "I'm out," he said and left the restaurant. He was mad, yet kinda sad. He wanted to be alone. 

***

It was December 5th, Inojin 18th birthday and friends organized a party for him. He was upset that Araya couldn't make it and accompany him that day. He would love to spend that day with him. Of course, he appreciated his friends. Thanks to them he wasn't alone. He had fun. He just missed his boyfriend a bit. Who wouldn't want to spend such important day with their beloved? Shikadai and others were trying their best to cheer him up and make him forget about that. They nearly succeed, but unfortunately, in the end of evening, he was too drunk to make his own way to home. He needed a support, so Boruto with Mitsuki helped him get to his flat. They were almost there, when Uzumaki encountered a tall boy near the place they were heading to and gave blue haired sugestive smile. Mitsuki didn't get it at first, so Boruto took Inojin by his hand and walked over to Araya. 

"Take care of him," he ordered and winked before they left. 

Inojin looked happy, yet so sleepy. His vision was blurry, and he couldn't think straight. Well, he couldn't even walk straight. 

"Carry mee" he yelled, climbing on the other. 

Araya shook his head, slightly amused and picked him up bridal style. The blonde boy was so small, so it wasn't a problem for him. He carried him to his flat and laid down on the bed. 

"I thought you won't make it," he said, looking at him, as he closed the doors. 

"I wanted to be here today, so I did my best to see you," he explained, looking through the window. 

The snow always looks so soft. So does Inojin's skin. He was as pale as snow flakes, after all.  
The younger boy was wearing a crop top, so he could see his flat stomach. His body was so slim, so beautiful. These curvy hips... Araya couldn't take eyes of it, and the other boy noticed that. 

"Touch me," Inojin whispered, stretching out his hand. 

There was no need to say it twice, Araya almost immediately climbed on him. 

He examined the smaller boy's body with his hands, listening to those sweet sounds he was making. It was enough to get him excited. He sighed loudly, feeling the sudden warmth and took off his coat. He was still wearing a top that seemed unnecessary, so he got rid of it as well. Meanwhile, Inojin was trying to take off his blouse, but he couldn't cope with that, so Araya helped him. He really wanted to kiss those sweet lips. They looked so tempting. It must tastes delicious.  
Inojin looked so innocent, he was red and vulnerable. He has never seen him like that before. He has never seen him drunk. Usually in the bed he is confident and shameless. This time he was laying and waiting for the other one to move and do something. It made Araya want to destroy this innocence. He unbuttoned his pants and took them off along with the boxers. Inojin was silently watching his partner, letting him do whatever he wanted to. His member was already stiff and red. The brunet ran his fingers over it, making the young Yamanaka groan softly, then he grabbed it by the hand and started jerking him off. He has never been brave enoug to do it. Can this be done with him while he was drunk? Inojin probably wouldn't mind. He seemed to like that. 

"A-ah... Faster... " He started moving his hips. 

Araya smirked and granted his request. He was rewarded with moans that were music to his ears. He was already on the verge. So eager. He wanted to be inside already, but he couldn't do it without preparing a younger one, so he took a small bottle he was carrying in his pocket. 

He coated his fingers with a lube and forced them into Inojin, who moaned loudly. The taller boy waited for him to adjust before he started moving his fingers slowly. "Do you feel good?" he asked, looking at the other, who let out an another moan. "I take it as a yes," he chuckled and added a third finger. It was really embarrassing thing to do. Araya probably would be too nervous to do it if Inojin wouldn't be that drunk. He has done it before, but usually Inojin prepared himself on his own.  
After some time he found his sweet spot. The blonde could see the stars. His face expression and his loud moan were too much for Araya. Inojin started moving his hips again, but this time he was stopped by the other. He looked at him confused. The older withdrawn his fingers and Inojin hated that feeling.  
Araya took off his own pants, letting out his full erected member. He positioned himself between his legs at Inojin's entrance. He leaned to him. He was watching carefully his face expression, so that he could get to know if it hurts. He gave him some time to adjust to his size, before he started moving his hips slowly. 

"Please... Faster, harder, " he begged. 

How could Araya say no? Inojin may look cute and soft, but he usually act rough in the bedroom. He went faster and deeper, breathing heavily, earning sweet moans with each thrust. 

"I love you... I love you... So much," Inojin mumbled, closing his eyes. Usually he doesn't say something like that during a sex. He was definitely drunk. 

He looked like an angel. So pure... Araya couldn't bear it. He took his mask off, smashing their lips together. Inojin opened his eyes widely. He was shocked. He couldn't believe it was happening. Araya finally kissed him. It felt so nice. That feeling made him almost completely sober. The blonde gave him better access, so that he could enter his tongue. He let the other dominate him. 

It really felt amazing. 

"I love you too," he whispered, looking deep in his eyes, as he continued thrusting deep into the smaller one. 

Yamanaka was trying to muffle his voice with a pillow, but Araya took him by his wrists and pinned to the bed. He bit his neck and left there some hickeys. Inojin was amazed by that. He liked it when the other boy was so rough and manly. It drove him crazy. 

"A-ah! Yes... There! I'm close... So close..." he moaned, panting heavily, as he came on his stomach. 

"I'm going to-" 

"Inside," he said, looking in his eyes. 

Araya let go his wrists and pulled him to another kiss. He sped up, until he burried deep inside the smaller boy, as he released. Inojin digged nails in his back. It surely will left bruises.  
The older boy laid next to the other, admiring him. He was a totally mess. His legs were shaking and his face was blushed. He couldn't even catch a breath. Was that this good? 

Well, Araya felt satisfied with that view. 

"Oh! I forgot," he called and took his coat to find a gift he was going to give him. It was a necklace with a small Daisy. "Happy... Huh?" he paused his sentence, as he saw Inojin sleeping peacefully. "... Birthday, " he said quietly, smiling softly and put the jewelery next to him. He kissed his forehead and laid on his other side, so that he could embrace him, bring closer. 

As close as it was possible.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for wasting your time on that hopeless lemon/smut. It was my first time writing something like that. Again, I'm sorry for all the mistakes I made. I'm still learning this language.


End file.
